


Pony Life: The Mysterious Stranger(s)

by Francis_Order



Category: My Little Pony: Pony Life (Cartoon)
Genre: Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_Order/pseuds/Francis_Order
Summary: Some figure is hiding in the crowd after Dash's win over her 'greasepal'.Who are they, are there more, and what do they want?Inspired by a vague credit to Dishwater in the S1 Ep 2 endings, and by 'Bigfoot'.





	Pony Life: The Mysterious Stranger(s)

Chapter 1: Drink to Dissh

Rainbow and Applejack had started a fight over Rainbow's win. Well, really, AJ had started it, but you couldn't get her to admit that. If there was anyone who couldn't stand to be beat more than Dash, it was probably AJ.

"No, you see, Rainbow, you actually lost the competition. If you had got to the finish line before Slog did, well uh, you'd win in that case, which mean you'd lose but uh"

"Just cut it out, both of you. Nobody cares who won, that wasn't the point. We showed him up - well, Rainbow did, and that's what counts. Right, Dash?"

"Yeah", Dash boasted, "We totally beat him - well er, not beat him. I mean, we kind of lost but we also kind of won".

"And that's why the argument's never going to end, dears", Rarity chided politely, "It's fun and all but this really is something nopony can win, or lose, really, not even a pro like Slogwater"

"Well", AJ continued, "We're not really trying to win, just to understand it. Sometimes people just can't figure out stuff, but it's fun to do so anyway".

"It can be dangerous", Twilight said, speaking up again. "Sometimes you just get into something too much and then you feel you have to find an answer"

"Yeah guys, we totally beat that guy by not caring about it, why start now?" Pinkie giggled, nibbling on some ruined pastries Dash and Dish had both tried to eat as messily as possible. Perhaps it wasn't entirely a net waste for the restaurant, not that it really mattered - people were lining up outside just to look at the spectacle that had gone on - a huge race track, torn off statues, and all other signs of mischief and mayhem. Not that anything had really gone wrong, aside from Smallfry getting tripped up. He seemed okay, and Dash took Pinkie's nod of approval to offer him some free pastries from the ones they had failed to ruin. He seemed content by this and had run off cheering about Rainbow and her cool friend squad. The colt was so energetic that one had to wonder if the cupcakes had been made of nothing but pure sugar.

Dash stopped in her tracks a second to think. Pinkie was right, but she felt there was something more to it as well, AJ had a point too. Obviously this was something Twilight would call a "paradox" or "oxymoron", but there was something to think about, they had bested Slog, he had got what he deserved, but did they really do it right? Had they really won fairly? She didn't feel pity for the loser-for-hire, who had gotten so upset he had ran off without paying for the drinks he got - or the destruction he'd helped cause - but maybe there was something more to it.

"What are you looking at?" Fluttershy whispered, having piped up for the first time. Nobody else could hear her say that at that volume but Dash, who she had walked up next to while the others had stopped and began discussing themselves. "Nothing, uh, just thinking about it, well, maybe we should move on, I don't know", and Fluttershy gave her an odd look.

Rainbow then realized Flutters was not looking at her but past her. The group of creatures waiting in line to enter Sugarcube Corner were eyeing Fluttershy in an odd way, and it seems she had been whispering to them, more to herself really. Why her in particular? She had cheered Dash on the loudest, maybe, (was that something Shy could even do?) but it was Dash who was competing, and something about these looks was odd, when she turned most of them seemed as though they had realized something, but a few with more knowing glances were smirking or gave a look of familiarity. One in particular though, an earth pony with a very frilly bush for a mane, like Pinkie's cheerleading look, had not smirked but was staring as if something seemed off, like she had been surprised by this but not because of the reason why, but because the reason how.

The answer hit Dash in the head just as AJ waved her hat in Dash's face, "Yoo hoo, dreamy, don't you want to get something to celebrate? You sure deserve it, you look tired as hell". "Oh yeah, free stuff for everyone, it's on me!" Pinkie shouted, a little too loud. The surrounding crowd, some beginning to leave, turned up a bit at this. "Oh yeah, and discounts for everyone who's here right now! Line right up and I'll have you something great in 15 minutes or my name's not Pinkie Pie!"  
The crowd seemed disappointed they weren't all getting to ransack the restaurant for free but most seemed content by the offer of cheaper baked goods and formed a line, which became disorderly after all of ten seconds.

Dash had forgot what she had realized just then, taken back with the pride of victory and the loving embrace of her four other friends, who had picked her up and began to carry her inside the shop. Pinkie led the way like a marching band conductor, using her tail as the baton and moonwalking inside while waving to the mob.

~

Rarity had been showing the least emotion, but once they were out of sight of most of Ponyville, she lit up like a firecracker. "You were INCREDIBLE, darling Dashie! Who could have thought you'd beat a wise guy like that without even breaking a sweat!" Twilight added, "I always knew you had it in ya, Dash. You're a whole lot damn smarter than the rest of us". Dash blushed a bit, to get compliments like that was pretty usual, both from her crew and from other admirers like Smallfry, but somehow it had been enough. The compliments and attention were getting to her head and she was too worn out to really bathe in the glory, not really like herself. It was all pouring over just like Pinkie's dough as it was bak-ohnonononoahhh dawfdefawsfvedv

Another mess flooded the kitchen as Pinkie realized a little way too late the oven could not handle a seventh tray no matter how well packed they were. Fortunately, the floors were kept clean with cleansing gel all the time just for accidents like this, so she simply cleaned up the mess and left one tray out. Disaster averted. The growing line outside was getting impatient, however.

It was all boiling over, whether the cakes to be made or the attention Dash was getting. But when they had been outside, the eyes had not been on her. They were on Shy, who was the only pony at the table not cheering her on or debating the paradox thing. Shy was usually a lot more outspoken around her friends, even if she was a bit quiet in general she would never hold off something to say, and it looked like she had something important to say right then.

"Fluttershy, is something wrong?"

The others stopped and turned to her, then seeing her oddly crumple up a bit, they turned to Dash. Looking back again, she had disappeared.

Expecting her to have just shrank like she was prone to doing sometimes, they found she had run off to the washroom and locked herself in a stall door. No amount of persuasion led her out.  
Rainbow was concerned but Rarity insisted that she and AJ would stay with her and back off anyone who came in to cause a nuisance or ask questions. AJ grumbled a bit but went along, fitting her hat behind her ponytail in a little knot to give her mane air to breathe in case she broke out a sweat. Lest forbid a clobber of overly curious fans came in, or worse.

Back in the main hall, Pinkie was finally finishing up the first six batches and began decorating. Twilight had not flown in after Fluttershy and stayed to help Pinkie, who was getting overwhelmed even with her uncanny skills. Rainbow grabbed a red drink and joined in, using her eyes to slice open some layers and throw on fruit as decoration, and a few nuts for the one couple that had decided on a crunchier choice. Ew, crunchy on a soft deco-cream triple-layer? Seemed like bad taste but who was she to judge.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening went on quickly as they worked together to serve up an increasingly demanding crowd. Eventually, Rarity left the washroom and joined in as well, but AJ insisted on staying. She might have been a little distant, but if anyone was going to protect her friend more than Dash would herself, it was AJ.

~

The store was closed, and some of the lights dimmed to let people know it was closed. The last customers in line, Matilda and Cranky, had been the third or fourth couple to order a soft cake with nuts, this time almonds. What was up with that? Pinkie thought nothing of it, handed it to them and closed up the cash register, dialing in the lock code with only one hoof. She was so used to his job it didn't take any effort.

Now was the time for the crew to finally settle in and just enjoy their time, quietly.  
Fluttershy had come back out, but was still a bit quiet. Nobody decided to press her.

END

Chapter 1


End file.
